Coming Back To You
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Before he was Juice, his name was Juan Carlos. He had a stepdad who hated him, a mom who worked too much, and was in love with his best friend. When he gets in trouble with the mob, he has to leave her behind. What will Juice do when his past comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not sure where this story is going, but I've had this idea for a while and finally got a plot that worked. I hope you all like it and review! Reviews keep me writing!_

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Lux, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 1_

_#%$^$%$%_

Three years ago, before Juan Carlos Ortiz knew about the outlaw life or anything to do with Samcro he was a regular kid from Queens. He had the normal problems anyone else had. Alcoholic asshole of a step dad, a kid sister who adored him, and a best friend he secretly was in love with. Oh yeah, and he worked for the local mob family to help his ma pay the bills every month.

Before he went by Juice, he was just Juan, or as his mother called him more often than never, Juan Carlos. When he wasn't working his ass off at the ice cream shop down the street, he was home working on his computer. It was nothing special, mostly stuff he found at pawn shops or in the trash, but it was his piece of crap that he modifyed himself.

Currently he was in his room, pretending not to hear the yelling coming from downstairs. He could tell his step dad wasn't plastered yet, but that didn't make him any less of an asshole. This was his normal. So normal he learned to tune it out now. As long as he didn't hear any crashes or his little sister Mabel crying, things were okay.

His head nodded along to the music coming from his walkman, his eyes focused on the gadget he was currently working on. He almost didn't hear the knock at his window. It probably would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't glanced up in time to see a face looking in through his window.

His body jumped, startled, by the face. The rain made it hard to make out the features, but he knew only one person would be at his window this late at night during a rain storm. Glancing back at his door, he checked to make sure the lock was in place before rising to his feet and heading over to the window.

Turning the lock, he grunted as he pushed the old window up. Immediately, he was greeted by a chill and rain. "Lux, what the fuck?" He whispered, holding his hand out to the girl on the other side of the window.

A hand reached in, taking his outstretched one. Soon enough a head poked through the open window and a body followed. She was small enough to make the climb through with no struggle. "Randy's over tonight." She said, knowing that was all the explanation she needed to give him.

Juan took a step back as she climbed in fully and gave her a good look over. Lux barely came up to his chest. Her wine called hair was soaked from the rain, falling in wet strands around her face. Juan tried not to notice how good her rack looked in her wet t-shirt or how she nice her ass looked in her shorts. If she noticed how his eyes lingered on certain parts of her, she didn't say anything.

"He do anything?" He said, his eyes searching for any bruises.

Randy was her mom's current special friend. Unfortunately his eyes strayed and he wasn't big on keeping his hands to himself. It wasn't the first night Lux had come over because of the creep. He was just happy to be her safe place.

Relief filled him when she shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Juan. Really. Don't look so worried."

A sad attempt at a smile flashed on his face, knowing he worried too much. He couldn't help it. It's always been the two of them against the world. Their moms had been friends for years, which led to them growing up together.

As far as their parents knew, their sleep overs had ended when they were in elementary school. They really had for a few years but then high school came around and Lux grew boobs. Her mom's boyfriends started noticing her and she needed a safe place to hide. She always left her window unlocked for him too in case he needed to get out quick after a fight with his step dad.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and moved to his dresser to find her something dry to wear to bed. Lux looked around the room as she rubbed her arms. She took in the sight of his growing pile of comic books and smiled weakly. She wasn't sure how he kept track of them all.

He had some postered up on the wall, some from years ago and some new. She wasn't surprised to see he still had his pin up girl poster on the back of his door, no matter how many times she told him that it was disgusting. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he kept it up just to piss her off now.

"Here, Lux." Juan said, tossing her a shirt.

Sending him a grateful smile, she moved to take off her shirt before she noticed Juan hadn't turned around. Raising a brow, she motioned for him to turn. He chuckled, shaking his head as he nodded and turned. Once she was sure he wouldn't look, she slipped off her wet shirt and tossed it into the corner.

Juan took the chance in peaking over his shoulder. Her back was turned to him, hiding her breasts from him, but it didn't keep him from picturing what they looked like. He swallowed hard when her hands started pushing her shorts off. His heart was beating against his chest, he wondered if she could hear it. His eyes widened, lowering down her frame as he noticed all she wore was a purple thong.

His mouth suddenly felt dry as he took in the sight of her. When she moved to slip on his shirt, he quickly turned his head back. His eyes lowered, taking in the sight of his current situation. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. She was gonna know he looked if he didn't get _it_ under control.

Cursing himself, he closed his eyes as he tried to think of anything else besides his best friend's ass. He tried not to think about how he'd like to just reach down and just squeeze those perky cheeks, pushing her into him so she could feel just how badly he wanted her.

Biting his lip, the image in his brain changed to a dream he was having a lot currently. A dream that would freak his friend out if she knew. She was coming over here to get away from creeps, she didn't need him picturing how he'd ram into her so hard she'd be seeing stars.

Fuck, he really sucked at controling his thoughts.

He jumped a mile when her hand touched his arm. Opening his eyes, he turned to see her standing behind him. Her eyes were full of worry, wondering if he was okay. He tried so hard not to let his eyes lower any further than her eyes, but his body betrayed him as he took in the sight of her in his t-shirt.

Fuck, she looked good.

If he was more confident, he'd make a move. Tell her how he felt. Yeah, he wanted her, badly, but it was more than that. He loved her, had since he was in high school. She was so funny, and smart, and just . . . god, she was so beautiful.

As if this night could get any worse, he saw her eyes lower and he just wanted to die when he saw her brows raise in surprise. He was just wearing his pajama pants. They didn't leave much to the imagination at the moment. Never had he been more mortified than right now.

"Oh, uh, wow." She said, a blush burning her cheeks.

He jumped to put a foot between them. Rubbing his neck, he wished he could just bury himself under a rock somewhere. "It's nothing. Really, just a bodily function. Fuck, I'm sorry, Lux. I didn't mean to look, I just . . . I didn't see your boobs. I promise. Just your ass. You have a really great ass." He stumbled over his words as they poured out.

He was seriously not making this better by talking.

Her brow raised, a teasing smile on her face. She was trying not to laugh. He felt defeated, he was just lucky she wasn't hitting him.

"Uh, thanks, I think." She said, crossing her arms as she tried to process what was going on.

This was a fine example of why their sleep overs should have ended in elementary school. It was no longer cute and harmless. She couldn't count how many times she'd been woken up to his dick poking her. He never acted on it, so she just pretended she didn't notice. He never pushed to make their friendship into something it wasn't, for which she was grateful.

Their friendship, however weird, was important to her. She didn't want to screw it up because they got horny and decided to screw.

At times like now though, she wondered how long that line would stay uncrossed.

It wasn't like she didn't notice he was good looking. He was, and she definitely noticed, she just knew he wouldn't go for her. She'd seen the type of girls he went for, and she definitely didn't fit the bill.

The two stood there, neither knowing what to say. Did they just ignore the fact he currently had a tent in his pants after obviously watching her change, but did they have the talk that's been coming for a while now. A talk they were both dreading because they didn't want these nights to end.

The sound of pounding footsteps caught Juan's attention first. Panicked, he grabbed her arms and all but shoved her into his closet. He closed the door before she could protest. Not a second later, there was pounding on his door. "Who the fuck you talkin' to, shithead? You got a girl in there?" His step dad shouted from the other side of the door as he tried and failed to open the door.

He knew better than to unlock his door. Soon enough Luke would get tired of him and either return to his fight with his mom or go to bed, or if they were lucky he'd leave for the night. They were hardly ever that lucky.

"No one, Luke. It's just the computer. I'm watchin' a movie." He lied with ease.

The scoff from the other side of the door told him Luke didn't believe him for a second. "Turn that fuckin' porn trash down, boy. No one needs to hear that shit."

Juan waited on baited breath until he heard the retreating footsteps going back down the hallway. Letting out the breath he was holding, he turned and opened the closet door. Lux was sitting in his laundry basket with a glare that could kill. "Shit, I'm sorry." He whispered as he held out his hand to help her up.

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she took his hand and let him lift her up. With a glance down, he realized at least one good thing had come from that close call. His boner was gone. Leave it to Luke to ruin the moment.

"Maybe I should go home." She whispered back, her eyes darting to his quickly before looking away.

"No, no, I don't want you near that creep." He said quickly.

He might have answered too quickly, sounded too desperate, but he wasn't lying. He really didn't want her in a place that wasn't safe for her.

She didn't look so convinced.

"I'll sleep on the floor if it'll make you more comfortable. I don't mind." He whispered, just wanting her to not leave.

Lux felt grateful that he'd take the floor just to make her comfortable. Juan really was a great friend. He was a dork, but he was sweet. Touching his arm, she flashed him a smile that made his heart melt. "You don't have to do that. I don't mind sharing the bed." She said, blushing as she glanced at the bed in question.

It was just a twin, could barely fit two people but they made it work. There wouldn't be room to put a wall of pillows between them though. Somehow she knew it wouldn't matter even if there was. His arm always ended up around the waist, holding her close to him. Not that she minded all that much. Juan was safe. She needed that more than anything else.

"Come on, we should get to some sleep. I know you have work in the morning." She said, motioning her head toward the bed.

His mind immediately went south as he pictured what he'd rather be doing that didn't involve sleeping. Glancing at the bed, he imagined them under his sheets entangled together. He could practically hear her panting his name, her nails digging into his back hard enough to leave marks.

"I'm afraid to ask where your mind just went." Lux whispered, shaking her head as she moved toward the bed.

Blinking, he cleared his throat, the image disappearing as he watched her climb into his bed. Rubbing his neck, he knew this was going to be a tough night. Pausing another second, he waited until she was under his covers before climbing into the other side and laying back. He was grateful when she didn't move to touch him. He wasn't sure he could handle having her much closer.

Lux lifted her head, laying on her side to face him. He turned on his to see her. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Juan. You're my best friend."

And there was the death sentence for him. Best friend, the only thing he'd ever be. Before she could see the disappointment flash in his eyes, he gave her a tired smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you either, Lux." He whispered, his smile almost sad now as he reached up and brushed back her hair.

He saw the confliction in her eyes when he touched her. He didn't understand where it came from, but he was afraid to ask. He wasn't sure he'd like the answer.

A few minutes went by in silence before she spoke up again. "Promise we'll get out of this city. Together. You and me against the world." She whispered, her eyes searching his for something he didn't understand.

"I promise." He said without hesitation.

If only he knew he wouldn't be keeping that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review! Figured I'd get another chapter up before work_

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Lux, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 2_

_%%^%&^%&^_

Juan Carlos Ortiz had grown up in three years. He'd been kicked out Queens when things went south with his work with the mob. He was lucky to get out with his head, let alone the cash he had stolen. Unfortunately, he hadn't made it out of town with everything.

He had to leave Lux behind.

He didn't have the time to grab her. He told himself she'd be fine without him, better off even. He didn't want to hold her back from her dreams for a life on the road. Going from one hotel to the next until they settled somewhere the mob couldn't find them. That wasn't a life he wanted for her. She was too smart for that.

He imagined she went off to college after he left. She didn't have to worry about leaving him behind. He pictured her becoming a vet or something. She was born to be someone amazing, he knew that for a fact.

Leaving her and his mom and sister was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. No, maybe not getting to say goodbye was the hardest. Did he regret not taking the second to just tell them he loved them? Hell yeah he did, but he knew they were better off having no contact with him. No one could use them against him if they didn't know where he was.

Of course, he didn't think his past would come to bite him in the ass three years later.

Juice was sitting on his bed scrolling through Luanne's website. He was bored and hadn't seen a good porno in a while. None of the girls around the clubhouse were interesting lately. He'd either gotten bored with fucking the same girl or wasn't interested in the others. So, porn it was.

He was looking for any new videos worth watching when paused at one in particular. His stomach fell as he read the name twice. This had to be wrong, or it just wasn't the right person. It had to be someone else.

Opening the video, he wasn't sure what he was hoping for. He wanted to be wrong, mistaken with who it was. It just couldn't be _her_. As the camera got a nice close up of the girl's face though, he knew he wasn't wrong. He felt sick as he slammed his laptop shut.

What the hell was she thinking?

Did he go down to Luanne's studio and demand answers? No, then she'd know he was here in Charming. Fuck, she was supposed to go to college and be a doctor. Not doing fucking porn. She especially wasn't supposed to be here in Charming.

It was only a matter of time before she spotted him around town. He knew she'd find out he was here eventually, but he wasn't ready to see her. He fucked up when he left Queens. All those promises of leaving together were forgotten when he fled. He wasn't even sure what he'd say to her when he saw her. He knew sorry wouldn't cover it.

Climbing to his feet, he moved to stand in front of his mirror. A lot had changed since he left Queens. He'd filled out some, grown some muscles. His hair was gone besides the strip in the center of his head. Not to mention he was now sporting two matching tattoos on each side of his head.

His eyes lifted to the top of his mirror where he had a couple pictures hanging. One of his mom and sister and another of him and Lux. He might have made a new life for himself, but he never forgot his old one. Touching his kutte, he reached inside the inner pocket and pulled out an old photo. It had definitely seen better times, but he always kept it with him.

Lux's smiling face was smiling back at him. She was kneeling on his bed in just his shirt, smiling at the camera. He kept this one close to him always, never wanting to forget the girl he loved. She was probably why he went through the girls here so quickly. He couldn't find anyone that even came close to her.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly pocketed the picture again before clearing his throat. "What is it?" He called back, his eyes moving to his door just as it opened.

Half Sack poked his head in, looking nervous as he always did. "Gem needs your help with the computer again, man. It's having a moment again."

Juice glanced at his laptop, knowing there was nothing he could do about that situation now. Rubbing his neck, he nodded and headed for the door. "I'll check it out."

#$&^&OT^IU%^

Gemma had left Juice to his work while he fixed the computer in the office. It kept him preoccupied for the most part until he was done. He still had to wait for some tests to finish, but there was nothing to keep him busy.

Against his better judgement, he pulled up Luanne's site again. This time he scrolled through the list of girls until he found her. He was almost hoping he wouldn't find her, but there she was. Lux Russo. The past three years had been kind to her. She'd dyed her hair brown, but she still had the same killer curves. Her eyes were just as hypnotising as they used to be.

Running a hand down his strip of hair, he leaned back in the chair. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? This wasn't the life he wanted for her.

"We're running a business here, sparky. So not the place to be looking at porn stars." Gemma said from the doorway.

He jumped, startled, as his eyes darted from the screen to her. Shit. Fuck. He quickly lowered out of the screen he was on and pulled back up the scans he was running. "Sorry, Gem. Got bored." He lied, hoping she bought it.

Of course, she wouldn't be Gemma Teller if she did.

She crossed the office and came around the desk. Leaning across him, she pulled back up the screen and studied for a second. "Not a bad choice. From your neck of the woods too. You know her?" She said, sparing his a glance.

Did he lie? He doubted she'd believe him if he said no.

"Uh, yeah. We grew up together. I didn't know she was in Charming." He said, keeping his eyes lowered.

Gemma studied him for a long moment. Juice had a thing for this girl, that much was obvious to her. It seemed it wasn't just Jax's past coming back to haunt him. "Piece of advice for you, Sparky? Leave the past in the past. No need dragging it up and letting it mess with your head. We got enough of that crap going around lately." She said, hoping he would listen to her.

Seeing as Jax didn't, she had a feeling Juice wouldn't either.

Regardless, he nodded his head in understanding. "She's not gonna mess with my head."

He was full of shit, even if he didn't know he was, but she would take it. He always meant well. She knew he was a decent guy with a big heart, and that's what scared her most when it came to him. People like him didn't last long in this life. John Teller was proof of that.

She just hoped he proved her wrong.

"She better not. Get back to work, Juice. I think I can handle watching virus scans." She said, nodding her head to the side.

Juice didn't wait to be told twice before getting out of her suit and leaving the office. Gemma lowered herself down into her chair once he was gone and glanced at the computer screen again. The girl was nice looking, she'd give her that much. Juice had good taste. She just hoped this bitch wasn't anything like Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you guys haven't given up on the story already! Reviews are what keep me writing lol I love hearing from you guys! Hopefully you'll like this one better._

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Lux, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 3_

_! #$#%$^&#_

Lux looked out the window of Ima's car as they pulled into a big lot. She'd passed by this place a dozen times since moving to Charming a month ago. Ima was one of the other girls she worked with. A bitch, but Lux knew not to make an enemy out of her. Apparently she was doing a good job of being friendly since Ima was bringing her to a party.

Not just any party though. A Samcro party. Whatever that meant.

From what she gathered, Samcro was a big deal around this small town. Her boss, Luanne, was married to one of the members. She didn't know much about them. Ima had mentioned one of their wives had been killed a few weeks ago, there was a big funeral for her.

One thing they were known for, was their parties.

Lux wasn't a party kind of girl, but she was trying to branch out here. She wanted to make some new roots. Having some friends wouldn't hurt either.

So here she was.

Ima parked her car with little trouble and soon they were getting out. Looking around, she noticed people were everywhere. People were laughing, making out, dancing, even boxing in an actual ring. She could smell food and knew someone was cooking something somewhere. Maybe she could snag a burger or something.

"Stick close to me, sweetheart, and I'll make sure you have a great night." Ima called over to her, gaining her attention.

Lux didn't know what else to do but nod her head. "So what are they actually celebrating?"

Ima shrugged, giving her a bored look. "Didn't asked."

Looking around, Lux tried to take in everything. Everything about this town was so different from her life back in Queens. Looking down at her appearence, she knew the setting wasn't all that was different. She wasn't the same girl.

Gone was the bookworm who liked to just wear big sweaters and leggings. In her place was a porn star who wore little shorts and a crop top that showed off more skin than she was ever comfortable with showing. She'd grown her hair out, dying it a chocolate brown color instead of it's usual wine shade. Her curls were pulled back tonight in a pony tail. It was too hot to leave her hair down tonight.

The heels were the biggest adjustment. She hated them, but they made her ass look good so she wore them.

"I see someone who's more your speed, sweetheart. C'mon." Ima said, breaking her out of her thoughts as she motioned for her to follow her.

She knew it was dig, but she brushed it off. Ima didn't think she could handle the bikers, that much was clear. Crossing her arms, she followed the blonde through the crowd until they came upon a few guys at the picnic table. Ima immediately plastered on her fake smile and curled into an older man's side. He was old enough to be her father, Lux noticed, but Ima didn't seem to care.

Ima flashed her a look, smirking as she felt the man with the crazy black hair nuzzle her neck. "This is the new girl I was telling you about. Lux, this is Tig." She introduced, though Lux could tell the man had no interest in her.

The man beside him did. His head snapped up at the sound of her name. Lux felt her heart drop to her stomach when her eyes connected with a familiar pair of brown ones. She'd know those eyes anywhere. She'd stared into them countless nights as they talked for hours.

Taking in the rest of him, she could tell he'd changed just like she had. The head tattoos were what caught her attention. She wondered if they hurt when he'd gotten them done. The leather vest on his shoulders were different too. Obviously he'd found his place after leaving her behind in Queens.

"Juan,"

The wild haired man pulled his face out of Ima's neck in interest. His crazy blue eyes looked between them curiously. It didn't go unnoticed how tightly Juice was holding his beer bottle now. The idiot looked as if he was seeing a ghost. Tig raised a brow, smirking as he realized Juice knew this gash.

Juice noticed his questioning gaze and cleared his throat. "It's Juice."

The girl looked honestly confused but nodded as she lowered her gaze. Juice watched her for another moment before turning his head. Tig looked the new girl over with interest. She had the innocent doe feel to her. Something he wouldn't mind corrupting, but he had a feeling his brother would have a problem with that.

Squeezing the blonde's hip, he motioned for her to follow him. She nodded eagerly and took his offered hand as she followed him. She didn't so much as glance at her friend as she left with him.

Lux watched in horror as Ima left her alone with Juan. Some friend she was. Crossing her arms, she wasn't sure if she should try and talk to him or awkwardly excuse herself and find some other company.

"You want a beer?" Juice spoke up, catching her attention.

It was a lame excuse to start a conversation, but it did the trick. Her eyes were back on him, studying him curiously. He took the chance to look her over again. She was definitely not the girl he remembered, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Not to say he wasn't still attracted to her, cause he definitely was. If she was anyone else, he would already be whispering in her ear while his hands roamed her body.

But this was Lux, and he couldn't treat her like every other girl here.

Lux shifted from one foot to the other with uncertainty. "A beer sounds great. Thanks."

He nodded slowly as he lifted himself up from the table. He motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated before nodding and moving to go with him. Grabbing a beer from the cooler, he passed it back to her. Smiling weakly, she nodded her thanks and twisted off the cap.

His eyes watched her hungrily as she took a swig of the drink. He watched as a drip of sweat dropped down her chest and into her valley of breasts. His eyes lingered on her chest for a moment longer than he should have let them. Her shirt didn't hide much. He could see a hint of a red bra peaking out and wouldn't mind seeing more of it.

Fuck, that had to be the beer talking. This was Lux he was basically eye fucking.

Her throat cleared and he raised his eyes to her face again. She raised a brow, a knowing smirk on her face. "See something you like?" She teased, daring him to say what she knew he wanted to.

Like an idiot, he took that dare.

"Fuck, yeah." He said, cringing when he realized he'd said it outloud.

The blush on her cheeks proved his Lux was still in there under her makeup. He wanted nothing more than to scrub that crap off her face and give her his shirt to change into. He wanted his Lux back, not this . . . this fake doll.

"What happened to you?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Seeing the hurt cross her face made him rethink his question. He could see it wasn't an easy question to answer. Looking around, he knew it would probably be better if they continued this conversation somewhere more private. Nodding his head, he took her hand and started pulling her toward the clubhouse.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her body tensed as she followed him.

He spared a glance over his shoulder. "My room. To talk."

He knew they wouldn't have much time. Bobby was due to get her soon and then it'd be a while before they could get this chance to talk again. He had to do with what he had. Pulling her inside, he weaved through the crowd and ignored the cat calls he was getting as he led her down the hallway to his room.

Once they were inside, he shut the door behind them and turned toward her. She took the chance to look around his room while he sat on his bed. He had some pictures hung up, a few of her when they were younger. So he hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Lux," He said, knowing they didn't have long .

She turned, biting her lip when she saw him watching her. "Did you hear my ma got sick after you left?" He didn't say anything. "No, of course you didn't. You would have had to call to hear about it. She got sick. Someone had to pay the bills. Diner checks weren't cutting it, so I got a job at Rossi's club. Waitressing at first, but the dancing was where the big checks came from. Tried it out, I was good at it. Mom got worse, wasn't strong enough to fight it. She died a few months ago. I left after, ended up here. One of the girls I worked with mentioned Luanne. She gave me a job, helped me find a place to stay."

He didn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. That wasn't the life he wanted for her. She was supposed to get out with school. Obviously, fate had other plans. He noticed she was holding back tears and got to his feet.

"Lux, I didn't know." He said, pausing when she shot him a glare.

She was pissed at him, and he knew she had every right to be. "You didn't even text me to tell me you were okay. You never checked in, never . . . you just left me, Juan. Like I didn't matter."

Swallowing, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. He'd left her when he promised they'd leave together. He hadn't called once, he knew if he did he'd crack and make more of a mess than he already had.

He crossed the room, cupping her face in his hands. She had tears running down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. He wanted to make it better, but he didn't know how to. "You mattered. You were all that mattered to me. I needed you to be alright, I couldn't risk them hurting you to get to me. I couldn't . . . if I heard your voice again I would have cracked. I would have come home and that wouldn't have ended well." He said, his voice low as he rested his head against hers.

A knock at the door broke up the moment. Lux pulled his hands off her as she turned away. The door opened and Half Sack poked his head in. "Uh, Bobby's gonna be pulling in soon. Jax said to let you know." He said, his eyes flickering between them nervously.

Lux wouldn't meet his eye. He watched her for another moment before he cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He said to the prospect.

He waited until the door was closed again before turning to his old friend. He could feel the walls coming up as she wiped her eyes. He reached out and brushed a fallen lock of hair. He tried to ignore the way her body tensed. His thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear.

Her hand came up and touched his. "Juan, I . . . you broke my heart. I can't . . . I can't do this with you. It hurts too much. I'm sorry."

She pulled his hand away from her cheek and moved passed him to leave. He stood there, staring blankly at the spot she'd just been standing in. He could vaguely hear the door open and close. He felt his heart breaking in his chest. She left. He should go after her, but he couldn't get his feet to move.

The sound of cheering brought him back from his thoughts. Bobby was here. Wiping at his face, he cleared his throat and left the room to go welcome his brother home.

He walked outside and scanned the lot. Most of his brothers were hugging Bobby, welcoming him home. He should be over there doing the same. His eyes continued to search, trying to catch sight of a brunette. He paused when he caught sight of her. She was talking to the girl she had come with.

He was pulled from his stare when someone squeezed his shoulder. He turned his head to see Bobby. A smile lit up on his face as he hugged his brother. His eyes didn't leave Lux for long. Half Sack was over there now, chatting her up. He tensed when he noticed how close Half Sack was to his girl.

Fuck, she wasn't his girl anymore, but that didn't mean Half Sack could have her.

Bobby must have noticed where his attention had drifted and chuckled as he squeezed his shoulder again. "Go knock the prospect down a peg, Juicy."

He wasn't sure if it was jealousy or beer fueling him, but he nodded. He knew he should leave her alone after what just went down in his room, but he wasn't about to let the prospect touch her.

Giving Bobby another grin, he nodded and headed over to the trio. The blonde perked up upon seeing him coming over. He grimaced at the reminder that she'd just been with Tig not too long ago. His skin crawled at the idea of her touching him. Ignoring her, he went right to Lux.

Half Sack was leaning close to her, grinning as he whispered something in her ear. Neither noticed him until he was right behind them. Lux tensed when she noticed him. Half Sack glanced back and rubbed his neck when notied Juice was there. "Hey, man. You need something?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't ruin his night.

Juice grinned smugly as he wrapped his arm around Lux. "This one's mine, prospect. I'm not done with her yet. Better luck next time."

He was grateful Lux didn't smack him as he led her away. Her body was tense under his arm though, and he knew it was because she was still mad at him. "I don't need you protecting me anymore, Juan." She said softly, refusing to meet his eye.

Juice sighed and moved to stand in front of her. Rubbing her arms, he tried to get her to meet his gaze, but she refused. "Old habits die hard. You need a ride home?" He asked as he searched the lot.

It didn't take long for Half Sack to recover from the look of it. He already had Ima pressed against him, whispering in his ear as her hand played with his belt. Rolling his eyes, he returned his focus to the girl in front of him.

"That isn't a good idea."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shot her a weak smile. "I can control myself."

She returned his smile with a soft one of her own. She knew he wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to, but she was more afraid of the fact she would want to. She'd invite him in and she knew if she did that he wouldn't be leaving until morning.

"Maybe next time. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, Juan." She said, squeezing his arm before she turned and left him there for a second time tonight. He turned and watched as she disappeared in the crowd.

Well, this wasn't how he thought tonight would go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to get more into season 2 and the rest of the show. With writing this story, I realize how much I miss the boys of Samcro. It's nice to rewatch the earlier seasons again though_

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Lux, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 4_

_ #$#^#% %$_

The last thing she expected when she got to work the next morning, was for the Feds to be raiding the place. Lux wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be good. Luanne was standing with her, Lyla, and Ima. "Here's half your retainers." Luanne said as she held out each of their checks. "I'll give you the other half at the end of the week. You stay away from Georgie, you hear me. All his actors end up strung out and turning tricks."

Lyla and Lux shared a look, both knowing better than to turn to the producer they'd both heard horror stories about. After Lux's last run in with his body guards, she knew she wasn't looking forward to another run in with them. Both girls nodded, giving her a weak smile.

"Okay?" Luanne said, sparing a glance at Ima.

"We will." Lux said, answering for her friend.

Luanne sighed before bring the three in for a hug. She wanted to take care of her girls, wanted to see them safe. This raid was bullshit.

"Marvelous." A new voice said as a group entered the studio.

Lux turned her head and spotted Juice among them. Their eyes met, his questioning if she was alright. She gave him a small nod as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh, my god. They did clean you out, Luanne." Bobby said as he took in the sight.

"Otto wasn't kidding." Jax said as he looked around.

Juice stuffed his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to go to Lux to check to make sure himself if she was really okay. Lyla nudged her, motioning it was time to go. She spared Juice another glance before nodding and following them out.

"That's some lovely merchandise walking out that door." Chibs said as he and Juice watched the girls leave.

"And they'll keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of their money." Luanne said, her frustration clear in her voice.

"Otto said some guy's giving you trouble?" Jax said, his eyes scanning the room.

Juice looked up at the comment. He moved behind Jax to hear better. If someone was bothering Lux he wanted to know about it. "Georgie Caruso." Luanne said with a nod. "Shitbag's threatening my girls, they don't join his company. Poor Lux has bruises all over her from them man-handling her."

As much as Juice wanted to laugh at the mention this guy's name was as ridiculous as Georgie, the mention of Lux being hurt ruined his mood. He glanced back, wondering if he could catch up with her.

"Can't you just talk to him, make some kind of temporary arrangement?" Jax asked, glancing back to see Juice tense behind him.

"Isn't how it works with this. Georgie's game is fear. Goddamn 'roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy. If I could get the money I loaned Samcrow . . ." Luanne started to say.

"That's not gonna happen today." Jax cut her off. "Look, I said to Otto I'd back this guy off of you, and that's what I'm gonna do. Where's this guy's office?"

Juice listened to Luanne giving Jax the address. The guys started to file out, but he stuck behind. Luanne raised a brow, wondering what he wanted. "Is, uh, is Lux okay? They didn't hurt her too bad?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Luanne could see he geniunely cared for the girl. He was worried, and she could see the way his fists were clenched. He was ready to get some pay back. "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl, knows how to take care of herself. Guys really shook her up though. Not sure she'll be able to refuse if they ask again." She said honestly, hoping it'd push him to get this taken care of.

"Don't suppose you'd give me her number?" He asked, knowing there was already a slim chance of that happening.

"If she wanted you to have it, she'd give it to you. Not my place, honey. Sorry." She said, giving his arm a squeeze before she turned to see what she could do.

Juice hung his head in disappointment before sighing and hurrying to catch up with the guys.

#$%$^$^$&^

Lux was pacing the waiting room while Luanne sat with Lyla. Georgie's guys had come after her and didn't take kindly to the fact she'd told them no. They busted her nose pretty bad. Lyla had called her crying and she went and brought her to the hospital. Luanne met them there and was now holding ice to Lyla's face. "It's going to be okay. Just tip your head back a little bit. I don't think it's broken, so . . . wait a minute. Hang onto that, hang onto that." Luanne said as she spotted Jax, Chibs and Juice walking in.

"I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her." Luanne said as she stood.

Juice's eyes immediately went to Lux. She was shaking, but trying to hold it together. He slipped passed Jax and moved to her. He touched her arm while cupping her cheek with the other hand. She sighed, knowing he was worried. "I'm fine. I wasn't with her when it happened." She whispered, knowing he wasn't going to drop it.

Juice stroked her cheek, his eyes searching for any of the bruises Luanne had mentioned earlier. She was dressed in a teeshirt and jeans today, probably covering up most of the damage. "Why didn't you tell me they roughed you up before? I don't like this shit. I don't like hearing some guy put his hands on you." He said lowly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

She sighed, looking away as she let him put his arms around her. She held out for a moment before wrapping hers around his neck. She knew he was worried, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel better knowing he was holding her. "I'm scared, Juan. If they come back, I-I don't think I can say no. Look what they did to her." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He kissed her head, his hand rubbing circles into her back. "They're not gonna touch you again. We'll take care of it. I promise. Just stay here with Luanne, I'll come pick you up later."

She knew she should refuse, but she couldn't deny the fact he still made her feel safe. She nodded into his shoulder, not trusting her voice. He pulled back slightly and cupped her face giving her a small smile. "I gotta go. I'll make this right. Just stay here until I can come back for you." He said, hoping to make her feel a little better.

She nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. He sighed, wishing he could do more to make her feel better. Leaning forward, he kissed her head before letting her go. He heard Jax call his name and hesitated before leaving to catch up with them.

Lux watched him leaving with the other two and hesitated, knowing she shouldn't feel so relieved about him playing hero again. Luanne touched her arm, giving her a small smile. Lux hesitated before returning it. "Didn't realize you knew anyone from the club." Luanne said, raising a brow.

Lux tensed, lowering her eyes. "Ju . . . Juice and I grew up together in Queens. Our moms were friends. We're just friends."

Luanne gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. Lux wasn't even sure she believed herself. Glancing at Lyla, she cringed and hoped Juice didn't take too long to come back.

$%&^%%^

Hours had passed and Juice had picked her up like he said he would. Lux was currently sitting at the bar at the clubhouse waiting for him to be done with church. Half Sack was keeping her company as he wiped down the bar. "So, uh, you grew up with Juice?" The prospect asked her, wanting to break the silence.

Lux looked up from her drink. "Oh, uh, yeah. We lived in the same building. Our mom's were friends."

Half Sack at least pretended to be interested. Juice was usually the nicest one to him. He ragged on him, sure, but he'd come help him occasionally. "He's a nice guy." He said as he wiped down a particular spot for the fourth time.

"He was my best friend." She said, smiling sadly when she realized she'd said it in the past tense.

The blonde didn't seem to pick up on the sadness in her voice. "Figures Juice would have a porn star as his best friend. You know he used to flush pretty panties? Didn't know who it was for months, but I finally figured it out when I heard he was the one who liked to collect 'em."

Lux raised a brow, not knowing whether she was disgusted with her old friend, or intrigued to find out more. "I don't know what to say to that."

Half Sack looked nervous, just now realizing he probably shouldn't have said as much as he did. Lux reached over and squeezed his arm. "Don't worry. I won't tell Juice you told me about his panty fetish." She laughed, giving him a wink.

The prospect didn't look any more relaxed by her promise. Before he could say anything more, the church doors opened and the guys started filing out. Lux finished her drink before turning to look. It didn't take long before Juice came out grinning like an idiot. Whatever they'd been discussing seemed to put him in a better mood.

He nodded his head toward the dorm rooms. She spared the prospect a smile before she slipped off the stool and headed over to Juice. His eyes flickered past her to the blonde man behind the bar and narrowed. Lux rolled her eyes as she approached him. "He was just keeping me company. Cut it out." She said, nudging him as she moved past him to head down the hall.

Rubbing his side, he sighed before following behind her. "I wanted to run something by you before I brought you home."

Lux paused at his bedroom, looking at him curiously as he unlocked the door and motioned for her to go first. Confliction crossed her face before nodded and went inside. Juice followed her in and closed the door behind them. "Club wants to partner with Luanne, go legit for a while." He said, getting right to it.

Whatever she'd been expecting, that wasn't it.

Sitting on his bed, she tried to process what he was saying. Juice leaned against the door, his eyes looking her over hungrily. Now was definitely not the right time and place to be thinking about what he'd rather be doing. They still had a long ways to go before they were even back to being friends.

"So, what, you'd be my boss?" She asked, raising a brow.

He hadn't thought about it like that. He wasn't even sure if that's what his official title would be. This was Jax's play, but he'd voted it in. "Kinda. I guess so. That okay with you?"

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't even sure this was okay with him. He hadn't considered the fact he'd have to watch her while she 'preformed'. The idea of seeing her with someone else made him sick. He didn't like her current career choice.

Lux knew he didn't approve of what she did for a living, but they had so much more to figure out it hadn't come up yet. If he wanted her out, he now had the power to make that happen. That worried her. It wasn't like she could fight him on it. "As long as you don't let your personal feelings get in the way, it shouldn't be a problem." She said as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

His body went tense at the comment. His gaze dropped to the floor. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

She didn't miss the fact he didn't comment on her conditions. He couldn't promise he wouldn't beat the poor guy who had the unfortunate luck of working with her. Seeing her with someone else was not on his list of things he ever wanted to do. He'd have to figure out how to work around it.

Lux hesitated, not sure she wanted him to see where she lived. It wasn't in the safest part of Charming and she knew he'd have an issue with it. Besides, it was late and she was exhausted after today. "Can I just stay here? I'm exhausted. I can take the floor if it's a problem." She said, biting her lip as she leaned back on the bed.

She knew it was a low blow. She knew Juice still wanted her. That much was clear when she noticed the lust burning in his eyes as he watched her. She also knew he wouldn't make a move unless she gave him the okay.

Juice shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Bed's fine. Not like we haven't shared before."

He pushed off the door and went to his dresser. She watched as he pulled a shirt out before tossing it to her. Giving him a nod of thanks, she got up and crossed the room to the attached bathroom. His eyes locked on the closed door, his mind going to places they shouldn't. It'd been years since they shared a bed and the idea of her being that close, but not being able to have her did a number on his head.

The door opened and there she stood in just his shirt. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a comment. His hand gripped the dresser, as if anchoring him to keep him from acting on his thoughts. "Forgot how good you look in my shirt." He said before he could stop himself.

The blush on her cheeks made him grin. "Thanks."

Brushing her hair back, she lowered her gaze as she made her way to the bed and climbed in. His eyes watched her hungrily as he unzipped his kutte. Hanging it up, he couldn't take his eyes off her frame. Lux laid up on her arm, watching as he undid his belt. His eyes never left hers and she couldn't help but feel flustered.

He'd never looked at her like a preditor watching it's prey before. She had to admit, even if only to herself, it made her stomach do flips and for a moment she wished he would act on it. His jeans fell and she had to fight the urge to glance down. "You always put on a show when you're going to bed, or am I just that special?" She teased him, hoping to break the silence.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he headed for the bed. "You couldn't handle what I got, Lux."

She raised her brow at the challenge. He slipped into the bed, turning on his side to face her. He was chuckling still, as if daring her to prove him wrong. She was half tempted to accept the dare. His hand on her thigh playing with the end of his shirt was not helping the matter. No longer were his touches innocent. No, his touches were far from innocent now. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You'd be surprised what I could handle." She said, trying now to think about his hand on her thigh.

He bit his lip, grinning as he fought the urge to pull her over and test that theory. The idea of her under him never looked so appealing before. He knew if he leaned over and closed the distance between them, she'd be into it. She hadn't slapped his hand away yet. He knew if he slipped his fingers under her shirt, she'd let him. She'd probably let him do more if he tried it.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Her eyes were challenging him, daring him to make the move he'd been too scared to make three years ago. Having her this close, knowing she'd be for it, was seriously messing with his self control.

Her eyes lowered when she felt a familiar poke. There had been plenty of mornings where she had that thing poking her. A smirk twisted on her lips as her gaze raised. "You need some help over there?" She whispered, fighting the blush when she felt his hand squeeze her leg.

How easy would it be just to cross that line and not let it get personal? She could treat him just like any other guy she'd slept with.

"Don't say something you're not ready to do." He said, his voice ruff.

It was just sex. An itch they'd been trying to ignore since they were teenagers. That was all it was, and she knew it wouldn't change things. She'd heard how popular he was with the girls around here. He didn't do relationships, and that was fine with her. After he left her in New York, she refused to let someone else in like she'd let him.

"Go to sleep, Lux. You're thinking too much." Juice said, knowing where her thoughts were going.

He knew neither of them were ready to take that step. If they fucked, it would just mess with everything and it'd make this mess worse. As much as he'd rather enjoy being in between her legs tonight, and from the look she was giving him he knew she wouldn't mind either, it was a bad idea.

He gave her a small smile, holding his arm out as an invitation. She hesitated before nodding and snuggling into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. He missed the nights like this. He could get used to them becoming a thing again.

He'd just have to wait and see if it was something she wanted too.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! I went back and forth on this one a few times and I'm hoping I went the right route with where Lux/Juice are going. Hope you all like the chapter! Reviews are always welcomed! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Lux, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 5_

_ #$%^$^&%$%_

It didn't take long for Luanne to get up and running. Cara Cara was officially in business, and the boys were not complaining. Juice and Chibs showed up for their guard shift. Juice was curious if Lux was here, but he didn't want to seem desperate. After their night in his room, she kept her distance.

On the plus side, she'd given him her number. So progress.

Looking down at his phone, he debated asking her if she was here. He knew where her dressing room was. He could sneak back there if he really wanted to see her.

Looking at Chibs, he knew the scot would make a comment if he bailed on watching whatever Luanne was in the middle of filming to talk to one of the other girls. That was sure to lead to some questions he wasn't ready to answer. Still, the thought of finding her was really tempting.

He knew they were still working on building their friendship back. A few awkward conversations hadn't done much, but it was a start.

Looking around, he wondered if he really wanted to see her in her element. She'd no doubt be in costume already and he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her dressed to kill. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself.

Spending the night with Lux had been a test of his self control. Since being in the Sons, it wasn't unusual for him to have company when going to bed. They didn't care if he touched them, fucked them, or even kissed them. Sleeping with Lux though, that was different. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate him holding her close, his hand either resting on her breast or slipping between her legs or his dick pressing into her from behind.

He wasn't the same guy he was last time she saw him. He wasn't shy. He was more confident, more bold with his intensions. He was getting the impression she had changed as well.

That morning had been different. Back in Queens, they'd been trying to ignore their attention to each other. Neither wanted to cross that line and ruin their friendship. She pretended she didn't feel his morning wood poking against her ass in the morning. She usually woke up before him and was gone before he even began to wake.

Now though, now they weren't trying to ignore the fact they were attracted to each other. That morning, he'd dreamed of how differently that night could have gone if he had let her go through with what she'd been thinking. He dreamt of being between between her legs for hours before finally passing out from exhaustion.

When he woke, his arm was wrapped around her, his hard-on pressed against her as his face nuzzled her neck. He should have pulled away when he remembered who was in bed with him, but he didn't. He could have sworn he felt her push back against him, rubbing her ass against him. He'd bit his lip, his hand moving to her hip.

His shirt had ridden up on her frame during their sleep, and she was wearing nothing underneath. Suddenly his boxers were the baine of his existance and he wished he wasn't wearing them.

He remembered how her hand had moved over his and guided him around to her front, moving his fingers between her legs. He had to swallow the lump in his throat when he realized she was giving his opening to make a move. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and she was letting him finally have her.

Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten far before Tig was banging on his door to tell him he had to get up. The interruption had ruined the moment and Lux slipped out from his hold and climbed out of bed. He never hated Tig so much in that moment.

"Earth to Juicy boy. Juice!" Chibs said, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

His head lifted at the sound of his name, confusion crossing his features. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Chibs raised a brow, wondering if he wanted to know what the boy was thinking about. He decided soon after that he probably didn't. "Aye. Luanne wants you to check on one of the girls. Said she was acting off when she came in." He said, nodding his head toward the dressing rooms.

Juice stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodding his head. "Yeah, sure. Which girl?"

Luanne crossed her arms, giving him a small smile. "Lux."

Juice felt his heart skip. So she was here. He cleared his throat, hoping his brother didn't hear how his heart raced against his chest. "Right, I'll check on her." He said, trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

He headed off into the direction Luanne had directed him. He came to a door with her name on it and knocked. He heard a soft 'come in' and twisted the knob to open the door. Inside, he saw her looking in the mirror as she adjusted her corset. He stopped short, taking in the sight of her standing there.

Her hair was curled, falling around her shoulders in ringlets. Her breasts were pushed up, looking nice in her red and black corset. Her legs looked longer as he took in the sight of them, her heels completely the outfit. He had half the mind to bend her over that vanity, yank down those little black shorts, and fuck her until she screamed.

His mouth felt dry, he couldn't move from where he was standing. "Damn,"

He knew she heard him as her lips twitched into a smirk. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she raised a brow, as if daring him to make a move. "You can come in, you know." She said as she finished her primping.

Juice hesitated before shutting the door behind him. He didn't dare move from the door, knowing if he did it would end with him lifting her up onto that vanity and wrapping her legs around him as he fucked her. "I'm good here." He said, his voice rough as he gripped the door knob.

He knew what game she was playing at. He knew she was trying to act as if this was purely a physical thing between them, that they could forget the history between them. He didn't want that. He wanted her, sure, but he wanted everything that came with that. He looked at Jax and Tara, Clay and Gemma, and knew that was something he wanted. He wanted it with Lux.

As much as he wanted her, he knew he couldn't do it half assed.

Her eyes studied him for a moment, her brow raising when she noticed his current situation. She didn't understand why he wouldn't make a move when he clearly wanted to. She'd been honestly surprised when he'd kept his hands to himself the other night as he promised he would. She didn't know why he wasn't just taking what he wanted. She wanted him. He wanted her. It was simple. There didn't need to be any strings, but clearly he didn't agree.

She knew if she pushed it, he wouldn't say no. The other morning was proof of that. She knew what would have happened if his friend hadn't knocked on the door.

"I could help you with that, if you want." She said, nodding to his situation.

Leaning back against the door, he knew she had no idea how tempting that offer was. When he didn't say anything, she moved across the small dressing room and stood before him. He swallowed hard when her hand slipped down his chest before stopping at his belt. His eyes lowered when he felt her undoing his buckle.

"Lux," He warned.

Her eyes watched him curiously as she unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. Slipping her hands into his boxers, she saw his jaw clench as she wrapped her fingers around him. She noticed him suck his lip between his teeth, holding back any sound he wanted to release. His hand twitched at his side. He was trying not to touch her. He was fighting the urge to kiss her and pull her closer. "Why are you fighting this so much? Don't you want me?" She asked, whispering as she watched his reaction.

His eyes locked on her, his grip on the door knob behind him tightening as she stroked him. "This isn't you, Lux."

He noticed a flicker of sadness flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he could question it. A sad smile replaced it. "It is now."

Before he could argue, she lowered to her knees and took him in her mouth. A low hiss left his throat as his head fell back against the door. His grip on the door knob loosened as he threaded his fingers through her curls. "Fuck," He groaned as she played with his balls. His eyes closed, sighing as he thrusted his hip. She definitely knew how to use her tongue.

He tried to remember why this shouldn't be happening, but all he could think about was trying not to blow his load too soon. Biting his lip, his grin spread across his face. Opening his eyes, he lowered his gaze to her as hers raised to meet his. He watched as she sucked him like the best damn lollipop.

He could feel his release building too soon. "Fuck, Lux. I can't . . . fuck it. Get up here."

Lux looked smug as she wiped her mouth and got up from the floor. Cupping her face, he pulled her close, crashing his lips into hers. His other arm slipped around her waist, turning them around to press her against the door. His kisses were rough and his hands roamed her body.

"No marks." She breathed out as he assulted her neck with kisses.

His only reply was a grunt as he squeezed her ass as he pulled her flat against him. "Please tell me you have a condom somewhere in here."

Her laughter hit his ears and he couldn't help but grin against the skin of her neck. "You came to a porn studio without condoms?"

She had a point.

Reaching into his kutte, he pulled one out from the inside pocket. If the boys had taught him anything since joining the Sons, it was to always have one handy. Shoving his jeans and boxers down, he watched as she slipped her little shorts off as he pulled the condom on.

Without waisting another second, he moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up. Her gasp was cut off as he pressed his mouth against hers. He could feel her nails dig into his arms as he lowered onto his dick. Giving her a moment to adjust, he heard her whimper as her head fell back into the door.

Rotating his hips, he quickly set the pace. He knew their time was limited and he couldn't prolongue this if he wanted to get them both off. With her legs wrapping around him, he kept one hand under her thigh to keep her up off the ground while the other was pressed against the door above her head.

His nose was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he moved inside of her. Fuck, she was tight. Her laugh was breathy as she opened her eyes to connect with his. "I'm not gonna break, Juice. Don't hold back." She said, knowing he wasn't giving her everything he had to offer.

Pulling out of her just long enough to drop her to her feet and turn her around, he pushed back inside of her with a grunt. He held her hip, pulling her back to him as his other hand threaded through her hair. Hearing her little sighs, her moans, they were noises he only ever heard in his dreams. They were real now.

Lux was his.

"Fuck, Juice." She swore, her fingers curling against the door.

He could feel his release building, his thrusts becoming choppier until he couldn't hold it off any longer. With his nose nuzzled in her neck, his hand slipped around her front. His fingers found their destination, causing her to bite back a moan. He felt her tighten around him as she got her release, his following soon after.

After a moment, Juice, pulled himself away from her and leaned against her vanity as he fixed his pants. Lux frowned in the mirror as she tried to fix her ruined curls. "I should get out there before Luanne comes looking for me. My scene is coming up." She said, acting as if nothing had just happened between them.

Looking at her in disbelief, he wasn't sure what he could say. He wanted to tell her not to go. He didn't want someone else touching her after what they'd just done. Hell, he didn't want someone else touching her period. "Lux, I . . ." He started to say.

"I can't do feelings with you, Juice. I won't let you hurt me again." She cut him off, her smirk now gone.

After fixing her curls, she pulled the door open and left. He stood there for another moment, wondering where they stood now. Looking at her retreating form, he knew what just happened shouldn't have happened. Buckling his belt, he sighed as he left the dressing room and followed in the direction she had gone.

Chibs was sitting on the couch behind Luanne's director chair. He looked up upon hearing his boots and raised a brow. "You handle the lass?" He asked, his eyes giving him a quick once over.

Juice's eyes scanned the room, landing on the brunette going over a script with Luanne. "You could say that."

Chibs chuckled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the scene starting in front of them. Juice sat beside him, clenching his fists on his lap as he listened to her cheesy lines. He lowered his eyes when she started moving her hands up the asshole's thighs, kneeling between legs. He couldn't watch this shit.

He was up and leaving the room before Chibs could ask him what was wrong. He made it outside before he could breathe again. Touching his chest, he took a deep breath and just tried to push back what he was feeling. The woman . . . that fake person . . . it wasn't his best friend. That wasn't the Lux he loved.

The Lux he remembered was a girl who loved to read and wear his sweaters. She had an innocence about her that he craved. She would smile and he'd just feel immediately better. She'd lay with him at night and just talk to him. He didn't know who that was in there.

"Aye, Juicy boy. What's bothering you?" Chibs said as he followed his brother out.

Juice turned, his expression one of sadness. He blamed himself for what Lux had to become to survive. That vixen in there was his fault. She'd taken over his sweet girl. "I-I'm fine. I just needed some air." He lied, not wanting to alert his friend of what was going on in his head.

Chibs had heard from the prospect one of Luanne's girls were an old friend of Juice's. Looking back, he realized that lass must have been who he was talking about. He could see Juice didn't want to talk about it though. "Alright, brother. Take your time. I'm sure Luanne won't mind you keeping watch out here." He said, knowing his brother needed time to calm down.

He had a feeling going back inside to watch the rest of Lux's scenes wasn't something Juice was looking forward to doing. It'd be better for everyone if he stayed outside until she was done for the day.

Juice nodded, grateful that Chibs seemed to know how to handle this. Running a hand over the strip of hair in the middle of his head, he let out a shaky breath as he got himself back under control. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down.

'_Juan was trying to focus on the homework laid out infront of him. It was just a lot of letters and numbers that didn't make sense to him. He didn't even know why he was still trying to pretend he wanted to finish school. At this point, he was just going to stay away from his step-dad. He knew there was another reason he still went though._

_He'd made a promise to Lux. He'd graduate for her and they'd get the hell outta Queens together. Depending on where she got into college, he'd follow her there. He knew she was waiting to hear back from a couple schools. He didn't even let himself pretend he was cut out for college. That was all Lux. _

_When it was clear he wouldn't be figuring out the math equation in front of him, he sighed annoyed and pushed the books away from him. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else._

_Lux was on a date tonight. Some jock had asked her out and was taking her to a movie. He thought doing homework would keep his mind off of it, but the reminder was rearing it's ugly head back around. Lux was on a date, and it wasn't with him._

_Granted, he had his own girlfriend, but he knew it was a joke. She just wanted to scratch him off her list and he was using her to get over his best friend. He wasn't even sure he liked the poor girl. She was pretty good in bed, but that was about all they had in common. _

_The knock on the window caught his attention. Laying up, he saw Lux's face on the other side of the glass. Confused, he got up and opened the window. Immediately, he was caught off guard by the tears running down her face. _

_"What happened? Who's ass do I have to kick?" He asked, completely serious._

_He held out his hand, helping her through the window. She didn't answer his questions. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. He was taken back at first, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before her crying stopped._

_"It-it was a bet. He only went out for me because of a bet." She said, her voice just barely louder than a whisper._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked confused._

_Lux looked conflicted about telling him anymore. There was something she didn't want to tell him. Biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous, she hesitated before looking away from him. "Cassie made a bet with Carter. That if he got me into bed, she'd go to prom with him." She confessed, keeping her eyes locked on the floor._

_Cassie was his girlfriend. She was head cheerleader and probably one of the most popular girls in school. She wasn't a fan of his friendship with Lux, but he never paid any attention to her complaints. _

_He was more upset she'd hurt Lux than about the fact she clearly didn't plan on being with him for much longer. Cupping her face, he wiped away her tears. "Hey, look at me. Carter is an asshole who doesn't know how lucky he was to get a date with you. He's scum under your shoe, and you . . . you deserve so much better than that idiot." He said, smiling sadly as his thumb stroked her cheek._

_"Why doesn't anyone want me?" She cried, her eyes tearing up again._

_I do, he thought to himself._

_He was screaming those two words in his head, but they never left his lips. Instead, he kissed her head before holding her to him again. "One day, you're gonna find someone who makes you laugh and you're gonna love him. He's gonna be the luckiest man on the planet, in the universe, because of that. It'll happen, Lux. I promise." He said softly as he rubbed her back._

_"I hope so." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes. "Can we just watch a movie and go to sleep?"_

_He thought about a future that involved them having their own date nights, nights where he'd bring her to nice places and do anything to make her smile. He thought of a time where he'd love to come home to her and their kids. It was a future he'd never have though. A fantasy he'd have to give up when she did meet someone who loved her._

_"Yeah, of course." He said, forcing a smile as he nodded._

_For now, though, she was his.'_

Juice opened his eyes when he heard the door open. Chibs was there again, holding up his phone. "They need us back at TM. Come on." He said, nodding his head toward the bikes.

Juice nodded and followed him over to their bikes. He was grateful when the scot didn't ask him anymore about Lux. He knew his brother was curious about his past, but he wasn't ready to share that piece of his life with him. Instead, they straddled their bikes and took off out of the lot.


End file.
